El diario
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Hay cosas que no puedo hablar con nadie, que son solo entre tu y yo... Debo sacarte de esa oscuridad. Y si algo llega a salir mal, solo quiero que sepas la verdad, cuánto te amo, y cuánto sacrificaría por ti"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/E: **_

El siguiente es un fic hecho total y completamente con fines recreativos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, con situaciones y personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.

Detalles psicológicos, psiquiátricos y médicos pueden –_y ciertamente asi es_- estar errados, por favor, no tomen esto como una base o antecedente, solo obedezco a las locas ideas de mi musa.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

**

* * *

**

El diario

_Recuerdo con claridad cómo empezó todo. Aún después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado. El inicio y el final. Desde la Isla hasta el Eclipse, ese maldito eclipse que no solo cambió la historia de la humanidad, sino nuestra propia existencia, nuestras creencias, nuestra fe y las vidas de todos._

_La Isla, nuestro hogar, el origen de todo. Tu y yo nos conocimos en un día que no tenía nada en particular ¿recuerdas? Para mí, era solo un día mas de entrenamiento, para ti, el primer día de siete años que tendrían que pasar para cumplir lo que era la promesa más grande de tu vida en ese entonces. Apenas y cruzamos unas cuantas palabras. Apenas y me interese en tu presencia. Qué ironías tiene la vida. Si alguien me hubiese dicho lo mucho que llegaría a amarte, y lo que tendría que sufrir para tenerte, y peor, para poder recuperarte, simplemente no le hubiera creído…_

________________________________________________________

Igual que cada mañana, igual que siempre, distintos enfermeros entraban a su habitación, todos a la misma hora y sin fallar un solo día.

Y nada cambiaba con el paso del tiempo: ni la rutina, ni su estado.

Algunos asistentes y enfermeros llevaban años trabajando en la clínica. Habían tenido cientos de pacientes, pero nunca a alguien como él.

¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido, para que a pesar de lo joven que era y gozando de gran salud, estuviera muerto en vida?

"_No estamos seguros de lo que pasa" _–repetían todos y cada uno de los especialistas que habían traído para ayudarlo.- _"Todo dentro de él está en perfectas condiciones, pero su cerebro se niega a responder a estímulos externos... No percibe ni responde a emoción alguna. Incluso dudamos que sienta los cambios de temperatura… Es peor que cualquier tipo de estrés post-traumático que hayamos visto… No puede recordar a nadie ni nada… _

Pasaron días, que se convirtieron en meses, cada uno más largo que el otro, y todo seguía igual. Sus días se limitaban a pasarlos en una silla de ruedas, con la vista perdida, ya fuera en el jardín, en el mar que alcanzaba a distinguirse en el horizonte, o simplemente a la nada y a la vez a todo. Quienes pasaban frente a su habitación y observaban las fotografías, no podían entender cómo una mirada así, llena de una bondad infinita, de un brillo tan especial, hubiera dado paso a una pagada, ausente, vacía… muerta en vida.

"_Es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir_" decían algunos. "_O peor, que vive solo porque sabe que tiene que hacerlo_" decían otros. "_¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido?"_

- Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? -preguntó la enfermera que tomaba el turno esa mañana, aunque de sobra sabía que no llegaría respuesta alguna. Se acercó a la ventana para las cortinas y permitir que la luz entrase al cuarto. -Me parece que así es mejor. ¿Sabes? El doctor me dio permiso de llevarte a caminar por los jardines, además, tengo el presentimiento de que será un hermoso día soleado ¿Qué te parece?

Pero el muchacho no voltearía a verla. Recargado en la cabecera de la cama, permanecía con la vista perdida en el florero que tenía en una mesa cercana.

- Vaya, no me di cuenta que te mandaron otro arreglo. -Se sentó a su lado para tomarle la presión y revisar sus síntomas.- Siempre te mandan flores blancas ¿lo has notado? Deben significar mucho para ti. Me encantaría que algún día me contaras sobre la persona que te las envía -alzo la vista del reloj al sentir un muy breve pero claro cambio en su presión, acompañado de una sílaba que para ella no significaba nada.

- Ju…

Y como todas las mañanas, un elegante auto blanco atravesaba la reja, avanzando por el hermoso boulevard que formaban los enormes y frondosos árboles, hasta la entrada de la clínica. Siempre bajaban diferentes personas, pero había una en particular que iba todos los días. Y desde su primera visita, su presencia se hizo inconfundible, especialmente por su mirada, que decía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Una mirada que no cambiaba a pesar de que los doctores siempre decían que no había esperanza. Porque él se aislaba cada día mas en su mundo, porque en verdad cada día moría un poco más.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Y siempre regresaba a la misma hora. Con el mismo objeto entre sus manos. Siempre rumbo a la misma habitación.

- Hola, señorita Kido -le saludo la recepcionista, proporcionándole el libro de registro.

- ¿Cómo estás, Minerva?

- Ya sabe, los niños quejándose por la escuela, mi marido del trabajo ¡es imposible tenerlos contentos!

La mirada de ella se nublo por un momento, recordado que hace tiempo llego a imaginar ese mismo futuro, el cual de desvaneció en la nada a causa de… "_esa"_ situación.

- ¡Oh! Pero no me haga caso -replico Minerva.- En estos tiempos uno busca una razón para quejarse de todo.

- ¿Ya puedo pasar? -dijo entregándole el libro.

- Conoce el camino -indicó con la mano. Ella le agradeció mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más le das?-pregunto otra enfermera llegando a la recepción.

- Pobre chica, ya casi es un año, y no hay ningún avance.

- Yo escuche decir el otro día -comento una tercer enfermera levantándose de su silla- que estaban a punto de casarse cuando él y sus hermanos tuvieron el accidente que lo dejo en ese estado.

- ¿Y qué clase de accidente pudo ser? Creo que he visto a todos los Kido que hay en Japón, y todos gozando de perfecta salud.

- Ninguno se parece… y más aún, ellos usan el mismo apellido.

- Quizá se casaron en secreto y nadie lo sabe

- ¿Por qué tanto cuchicheo? -pregunto uno de los doctores, las enfermeras regresaron a sus actividades.- ¿Llego Saori Kido? -dijo revisando el libro de registro.

- No, es la otra señorita Kido.

- ¡Diablos! -dijo soltándolo de improviso.- Necesito hablar con ella ¡por qué no me avisaron!

June se detuvo a la entrada del piso de Cuidados Intensivos. Por mucho tiempo se pregunto qué tenía que hacer Shun en ese sitio, al que llegaban personas mutiladas, quemadas, en fases terminales… Y un día la respuesta llego a ella de la forma que menos esperaba: Saori había entrado a verlo, afuera esperaban Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Marín y ella. Lo que debía ser una visita normal se transformo en los momentos más angustiantes que jamás hubieran esperado: sintieron activarse el cosmos de Saori y su voz pidiendo ayuda salió de la habitación. Ellos llegaron primero; dos doctores, seguidos por tres enfermeras, entraron unos segundos después. Shun sufría un paro cardiaco. Los obligaron a salir de la habitación pese a sus protestas, mientras hacían todo lo que humanamente les era posible por estabilizarlo. Si. Humanamente era la palabra correcta, porque mientras esperaban en el pasillo, al voltear al elevador, June pudo ver claramente y a plena luz del día, la figura de Hades, vestido en su armadura, y sonriéndole de forma maliciosa…

Y solo ella, entre una diosa y tres caballeros divinos, fue la única que pudo ver al dios de la Muerte.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto al aire.

- ¿Disculpe? –pregunto viéndola con extrañeza.

- Lo lamento, a veces pienso en voz alta. ¿Cómo está hoy?

- Estable… y sabe, de eso justamente quería hablarle –dijo oscureciendo un poco su tono.- Supongo que recuerda que en las últimos meses el señor Kido ha sufrido por lo menos tres paros cardíacos.

- Si, pero ha salido de todos ¿no es esa una buena noticia? –ella estaba extrañada por el comentario.

- Ese es justamente el problema: pocas personas son capaces de sobrevivir a paros cardíacos, y más aun tratándose de personas jóvenes como él. Es más probable que los niños y personas mayores sobrevivan a estos fenómenos. Eso, sin tomar en cuenta el número de veces que han ocurrido, son demasiadas en tan poco tiempo y lo peor es que no encontramos una explicación lógica para su estado.

- Doctor ¿qué trata de decirme?

- June –dijo bajando la carpeta en la que estaba el expediente médico de Shun.- Todos estos ataques solo están debilitando su corazón. Él goza de perfecta salud pero su mente está ausente de su cuerpo y cada vez tiene menos respuesta sobre cualquier tipo de función de su organismo. Francamente dudo que sea capaz de sobrevivir a otro ataque si este se presenta.

- Pero…

- Necesito saber –dijo tomándola de los hombros- que fue _exactamente _lo que ocurrió, qué lo llevo a esa condición… jamás había visto algo así… es, es como si…

_-"Como si te hubieran arrancado el alma" _–pensó mientras cambiaba el agua de las flores que Ikki había dejado el día de ayer.- "Pero ellos… nadie puede enterarse, nadie puede saber, no serían capaces de entender".- Volvió a colocar las flores en su sitio, sentándose a su lado. A esas alturas, ya para nadie era un secreto el amor que ella le tenía a Shun. Ni siquiera Ikki fue capaz de decir algo al ver su llanto el día que fue internado al hospital. Rompió su máscara frente a todos, con tal de permanecer a su lado. Sujeto su mano y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios.- Yo estoy aquí por ti, mi amor, y jamás te dejaré, pase lo que pasé.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

!Hola mis queridos amigos!

Por fin ¡por fin lo logre! Muchas hurras para mi musa por favor (XD) aunque ni se las merece la ingrata, pero coopero y logre la re-edición de El diario de una pasion. Y como ya lo habrán notado, le cambie el nombre para poder hacer funcionar la trama corregida, aumentada y mejorada de esta historia de mi pareja mega favorita de Saint Seiya.

Ya sé, y como lo dije al inicio, que está llena de imprecisiones médicas y lógicas, pero si Kurumada lo puede hacer, ¿yo por qué no? jijiji es broma. Claro que investigue ciertas situaciones para poder hacer algo un poco más creíble, espero que esta nueva versión les guste. Y bueno, mil gracias por su paciencia, solo espero que haya valido la pena.

Gracias a los reviews que me han dejado en Luz y Sombra, los responderé en estos días. Creánme que son importantes para mi, y que los tengo muy presentes.

Cuidense y hasta la siguiente actualización.

Namarie!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/E:**_

El siguiente es un fic hecho total y completamente con fines recreativos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, con situaciones y personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.

Detalles psicológicos, psiquiátricos y médicos pueden –_y ciertamente asi es_- estar errados, por favor, no tomen esto como una base o antecedente, solo obedezco a las locas ideas de mi musa.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada

**El diario**

"_La guerra del Santuario... gracias a ella la señorita Saori recupero el control de su Orden. Es cierto que muchos tuvieron que morir tan solo para ver salir la verdad, para despertar al fin de la era de oscuridad en la que Ares nos mantuvo a todos durante tanto tiempo... La guerra del Santuario, la que me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto significabas realmente para mi, aunque tu jamás me diste una respuesta concreta, tampoco me rechazaste del todo, y eso mantuvo mi corazón y mi esperanza con vida, a pesar de que tuve que verte ir de una guerra tras otra, siempre en contra de tu voluntad, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto... En tu mente y corazón siempre peleaste por lo que nuestra diosa representa, por todos los seres que no nacieron iguales a nosotros, por una oportunidad, por..."_

Volviste -dijo un joven desde la entrada.- Creí que ibas a darte por vencida en menos tiempo.

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Sabes que no despertara... él me pertenece desde el momento de su nacimiento... ¡jamás debió revelarse a la voluntad de los dioses!

¡Él no te pertenece! Shun nació para ser un santo de Atenea y no tu reencarnación... te venció una vez, sé que volverá a hacerlo

¡Pobre ilusa! -Hades se acercó a ella colocándose a sus espaldas.- Él no me venció, lo hizo Atenea, ella y su sangre fueron las que me expulsaron de su cuerpo... pero ya no cuenta más con su protección -las manos de Hades recorrieron los brazos de June, deteniéndose en su cuello.- Los cosmos de todos quedaron en extremo débiles, y solo tú puedes verme por el lazo que te une... que nos une... -posó una mano en su mejilla, a lo que ella respondió volteando el rostro.- ¡El tiempo se acaba! Debes darte prisa...

Y así como apareció, se esfumo en la sombra del pasillo

Solo yo puede verle... y no tengo la fuerza para detenerlo... Shun -dijo acariciando levemente su rostro- dime que tengo que hacer, por favor ¡dime que sigues ahí! -tomo con fuerza sus manos entre las suyas.- Dame una respuesta si sientes mi cosmos... -la chica había encendido el suyo y hablaba directamente al de Shun, pero nunca recibía respuesta. Y como siempre, sus ojos se nublaban al ver como seguía ahí, sin siquiera el más leve parpadeo, a veces con la mirada fija en ella o perdida en sus pensamientos, si es que los tenía.

Mientras, en otro lado del hospital, el Dr. Yamato Souta, se revolvía entre las decenas de libros que meses atrás invadían su escritorio, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a la condición del que consideraba su mejor caso al día de hoy.

Yamato Souta no había sido médico de Shun desde su ingreso al hospital. Todos ellos llegaron al ala de urgencias, uno a uno los bajaron de las ambulancias, seguidos de los medios de televisión de Japón... Porque en efecto, al salir del Hades no regresaron al Santuario, ni al derrumbado castillo de Alemania, ellos 5, junto a la diosa, aparecieron en los jardines de la mansión Kido. Y apenas fueron vistos por Tatsumi, perdieron el sentido, sus ultimas fuerzas les ayudaron a regresar al mundo de la luz. Las seis armaduras divinas abandonaron sus cuerpos, dejando ver las múltiples heridas que tenían, desapareciendo en el firmamento soleado que parecía darles la bienvenida.

Nunca supieron lo que paso en realidad. Tal vez fue la cantidad de ambulancias que llegaron a la Mansión Kido, quizá porque fue inmediato a que desapareciera el extraño eclipse no pronosticado que sin duda estremeció a la humanidad, o por tratarse de la "nieta" de un hombre excéntrico: "los golpes que los muchachos traían parecían fuera de la realidad, eran excesivos, y debieron ser provocados por fuerzas sobrehumanas" declaro uno de los pocos periodistas que lograron acercarse a ellos. Al final, todo se redujo a: "Accidente provocado. Se busca a los responsables de la tragedia Kido"

No es stress post-traumático, ni un estado vegetativo, ni el síndrome Locked-in -se repetía en voz alta- sus signos vitales son incluso mejores que los de atletas olímpicos y su cerebro registra perfectamente todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor... ¡entonces que pasa con él! -se dijo con desesperación mientras se frotaba las sienes-. Sus hermanos están en perfecto estado a pesar de haber sufrido juntos ese "accidente" del cual -dijo revisando- no tenemos mayores detalles... La gente rica si que es excéntrica, sin duda ocultan algo... ¿Por qué el doctor Mamori no definió su condición al llegar al hospital? Golpes internos... quemaduras... huesos rotos... perdida de sangre... -el doctor pasaba lentamente los expedientes de los cinco, analizando radiografías y reportes médicos que habían estado guardados celosamente, y a los cuales solo tuvo acceso robando la llave.- Esto es más que una accidente automovilístico, y si Saori Kido no me dice la verdad yo sé quien lo hará...

"_El día del eclipse todo parecía tan normal. Amaneció un poco más tarde, lo note ya que siempre me despierto antes que salga el sol, y sé que esa vez tardo un poco más en salir, como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba por suceder y trato de jornada empezó de manera habitual, las mismas riñas del día a día, los mismos sonidos, las mismas caras, el gesto característico... quizá porque todo fue tan rutinario, que no notamos el mutismo de Saori, ni la mirada que nos dirigía, como tratando de guardarnos en su corazón por siempre, de no olvidar ningún detalle de notamos que su voz estaba opacada por un dejo de tristeza, y que sus palabras eran más afectuosa que de costumbre, hoy incluso me atrevo a decir que hasta maternales. Nos pidió unos minutos de nuestro tiempo, y nos agradeció por la compañía, por las alegrías y las tristezas, por la confianza y por el perdón. Nos invito a siempre ver el lado positivo de todo lo que se nos presentase en la vida, a vivir cada segundo con intensidad, a estar agradecidos con cada día que se nos permitía despertar, a no desperdiciar ni un momento de felicidad ni dejar que se fuera de nuestro lado... Se detuvo en mi cuando dijo esto, tomo mis manos entre las de ella, repitiendo algo que jamás olvidare... no teman a la felicidad, la merecen aunque ustedes crean que no es así, sea o no que hayan derramado sangre, todos merecemos ser felices, y amados... Dicho esto nos deseo un buen día y se retiro a sus habitaciones. Algunos continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero los rostros, hoy distantes, de Mu de Aries, Shaka de Virgo y Dokho de Libra perdieron su color, el de Kanon de Geminis perdió la ligera alegría que empezaba a ganar, el de Milo de Escorpio se volvió más frío, y las miradas de Marin de Aguila y Aioria de Leo se cruzaron con amargura en los ojos de este ultimo._

_Luego de eso fui sacada del Santuario, no expulsada aunque yo lo sentí así en ese momento, pero si con la misión de ir a Isla Andromeda a recuperar las armaduras sin dueño que habían quedado abandonadas por tantos meses. Me pareció una petición extraña, la Isla estaba aun en ruinas, y nadie jamás había puesto un pie cuando la primera batalla termino, y fue por eso que acepte, porque en mi lógica era lo más natural. Asumí que mi diosa quería reconstruir lo que estaba deshecho, y que esta misión debía quedar en manos de alguien que conociera el lugar y por tanto el sitio exacto en el que Albiore oculto las armaduras..._

_Quise despedirme de Marin, pero había dejado el Santuario y nadie sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera Aioria. A nadie aviso que salía. Shaina prácticamente me ignoro, pero estaba acostumbrada a su cinismo y frialdad. Los otros caballeros de bronce habían recibido ordenes específicas, pero no supe más al respecto. Antes de partir, recuerdo que Saori, Atenea, me pido tomarme el tiempo necesario, "todo estará bien... él estará a salvo." No quise admitir que sabía a quien se refería, fingí indiferencia ante sus palabras, y regrese al que era mi hogar"_

- Señorita -la voz del dr. Yamato se oía distante.- Lamento hacer esto pero...

Lo sé, ya debo irme -reuniendo fuerzas, soltó la mano de Shun. - De verdad le agradezco su consideración -dijo caminado hacía él,- el horario de visita termino hace dos horas y ya pasan de las nueve...

No tiene nada que agradecer, en verdad me gustaría poder hacer más -mientras June cerraba las cortinas del cuarto, no pudo dejar de notar que en verdad era una mujer muy hermosa. A veces sentía lastima por ella, por ver como su vida se estaba yendo al lado de alguien que ya estaba muerto.

¿Ocurre algo?

No, disculpe... ¿Tendrá unos minutos? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarle -al decir esto acciono uno de los botones que estaban a la entrada.- La enfermera ya viene, ella puede terminar por usted, en verdad es importante.

Aunque June no estaba del todo convencida termino aceptando, y se encamino junto con el doctor a su oficina un vez que la enfermera llego.

Le ofreció la silla delante de su escritorio, mientras sacaba unos papeles del archivero que tenía más próximo.

Lamento tener que tratar esto con usted, y de esta forma -dijo dándole un folder que June tomo entre sus manos.- Hace un par de meses tuve esta misma platica con Saori Kido, pero solo obtuve evasivas y medias respuestas.

¿Qué es esto? -pregunto ella con nerviosismo, sospechando que era lo que seguía

Abralo por favor. - Instintivamente June obedeció. Una a una, empezó a pasar las fotografías, reportes y expedientes que documentaban la evolución de Shun, desde el día que llegaron al hospital, hasta que fue transferido a Terapia Intensiva... a su mente vinieron miles de pensamientos, de recuerdos, que había luchado por enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, con el fin de tener la fuerza suficiente por ella, y por Shun. El doctor observó como palidecía y como trataba de no quebrarse frente a él, pero no tenía idea de todo lo que en realidad pasaba en la mente de June.- Esto que ve, estaba bajo llave, a resguardo del hospital y con indicación de que nadie jamás tuviera acceso a ellos...

¡¿Y por qué los robo?

No June, déjeme explicarle: por meses he trabajado buscando una respuesta al estado de Shun. He consultado a los mejores especialistas, hemos tratado con diferentes métodos, y no logramos avance alguno. Así que pensé que si sabía lo que ocurrió aquel día, o como era su vida antes del accidente, la salud mental que tenia, incluso si hubo algo que le hubiera perturbado sobremanera antes de que pasara lo que paso, entonces hallaría la respuesta... Sin embargo, todo lo que me he encontrado son medias tintas, o mentiras: esto no son las consecuencias de un accidente de auto, nadie se fractura las costillas de esta forma y queda con vida para contarlo -dijo señalando una radiografía-; los hermanos comparten el mismo tipo de sangre, pero Shun y esta otra muestra de su hermano genético son diferentes. Y las pruebas de ADN, todos ellos son medios hermanos, ya sea de padre o de madre... Y estos antecedentes: fracturas de hombro, quemaduras de tercer grado sin secuelas visibles, múltiples transfusiones de sangre -en este punto se detuvo, tratando de calmarse.- Dime June, y dime la verdad, qué o quiénes son Ustedes... qué rayos es la familia Kido y por qué todos estos chicos tienen lo que a mi parecer son evidencias de maltrato físico -la chica le sostenía la mirada- ¿Qué paso realmente con Shun?

De regreso a la mansión Kido, June no encontraba una forma de calmarse. No podía dejar de llorar y la angustia no la dejaba ni por un instante. Negar todo frente al doctor Souta era lo ultimo que esperaba tener que hacer, pero haberle dicho la verdad hubiera sido peor. Ni siquiera les hubieran creído, y no podían arriesgarse a nada. Además, una promesa hecha a su diosa valía más que cualquier cosa en su vida...

¿No es así, Shun? -se pregunto en silencio.-Yo sé que tu así lo habrías querido, y yo le debo mucho a Saori, sigue siendo mi diosa aunque en este momento su cosmos este al mínimo, mientras ella este con nosotros, aun tenemos esperanza.

"_Tu tiempo se acabo"_

El Dr. Yamato estaba por marcharse. Ya pasaba de la media noche y estaba en extremo cansado, cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Pensó que June le diría la verdad, pero de ella había obtenido menos información que de Saori. Aunque su deber no le permitía tirar el caso, lo más probable era que para el día siguiente ya no tuviera trabajo, o al menos, que no trabajara para los Kido. Sabía que por parte de June no se sabría nada, pero acciones como esas se salían a la luz tarde o temprano por mas que se guardara el secreto, y alguien a esas alturas seguro se había percatado que los expedientes no estaban en su sitio. Tenia todo preparado, tanto para continuar como para marcharse. Estaba cerrando su oficina cuando una de las claves de emergencia se activo en Terapia Intensiva.

Equipo de reanimación al cuarto 2234 -se escucho por los altavoces

¡Diablos! -se apresuro a la habitación que quedaba al final del piso. Aquello no era bueno.

Tatsumi se apresuro a tener el auto listo para llevar a Saori e Ikki al hospital. June apenas había logrado dormir cuando escucho salir de prisa a su diosa. Se levanto más que instintivamente temiendo lo peor. Al pie de las escaleras se topo con Hyoga.

June -le dijo soprendido.- ¿Qué haces despierta?

Eso mismo te debería preguntar yo a ti... ¿A dónde fue Saori?

Mira, por qué no te sientas...

¡Dime que pasa!

Shun tuvo otro ataque -dijo Shiryu levantándose del sofá.- Sus signos vitales están bajando, así que ella e Ikki...

¡Por qué..!

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada... de que serviríamos, de que servirías estando alla -le dijo Hyoga bruscamente.- Es tiempo de que aceptemos la verdad, Shun...

No te atrevas a decirlo -le pido Shiryu.

¡Acaso tu también!

¡Qué pasa contigo! -le reclamo Seiya, bajando.- ¿Cuando perdiste la esperanza Hyoga? Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado no puedes pensar de esa forma.

Shiryu por favor -le dijo June acercándose a él.- Tengo que ir allá.

De acuerdo -tomo las llaves del otro auto que estaba disponible.- ¿Vienes? -dijo preguntando al aire

Sin dudarlo un segundo, los dos ex caballeros se encaminaron junto con ellos a la salida.

En el hospital, tanto el doctor Yamato como su equipo, hacían todo lo que les era posible por restablecer las vitales de Shun, pero no lograban avance alguno. Empezó a presentar dificultad para respirar, ante lo cual tuvieron que ponerle un respirador. La temperatura de su cuerpo seguía bajando, su presión arterial también, y todos los estudios que realizaban indicaban que perdía movilidad y conciencia. Y ahora se debatían entre intubarlo o no, si lo soportaría o no, y si es que saldría de todo esto...

Si lo hacemos, necesitamos que firme esto -dijo uno de los cirujanos.

¿Qué es esto? -Ikki jamás había visto tantos documentos juntos en toda su vida.

Deben decidir si desean que tomemos medidas extremas en el caso de alguna complicación

¿Medidas extremas?

Si, si quieren que lo mantengamos con vida artificialmente o...

¡Dejarlo morir! -exclamo Ikki con enojo.- ¡Qué es lo que le pasa! Estamos hablando de mi hermano ¡de un ser vivo!

No quisimos decirlo de esa forma -se adelanto el .- Pero tienen que entender que esta muriendo, y dudo mucho que un respirador lo mantenga con vida... Lamento ser tan drástico pero no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones, Shun esta muriendo, y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo...

¿Eso es cierto, ? -pregunto llegando June, seguida de los demás.

June, que...

¿Shun va a morir?

Si no podemos hacer nada, si...

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente y en el corazón de todos. Los doctores se retiraron, de regreso a la habitación de Shun, dejándolos solos.

Saori estaba angustiada, se había sentado de nuevo, Seiya a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Shiryu estaba frente a ellos, también sentado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, tratando de no perder la calma y mantenerse sereno, por el bien de todos ellos. Hyoga estaba de pie al lado de Shiryu, en la misma situación de su amigo. De nuevo estaba a un paso de perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y de nuevo no podía hacer nada. E Ikki, el fénix había salido del hospital... perder a su hermano, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, y que no podría aceptar. Pero tampoco podía estar ahí. No quería estar presente aunque los demás pensaran mal de él... Al diablo con ellos de todas formas, jamás le importo que creyeran de él, y no empezaría a preocuparse ahora. Pero estar ahí, mostrarse vulnerable frente a ellos... Debía, quería volver y estar al lado de Shun, pero para qué ¿para ver como se iba de su lado? ¿Para tener imágenes que lo torturarían el resto de su vida? ¿Para guardar un recuerdo por demás amargo? ¿O en verdad podría pasar el resto de su vida sin un recuerdo verdadero, creando solo imágenes de lo que fue, viviendo entre sombras? ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así...?

Y June, ella estaba en uno de los baños del hospital. Sus ojos ya estaban por demas hinchados, y no podía dejar de llorar. No estaba lista para ese momento, nadie podría preparase para ello, pero es que tampoco espero que llegara de esa forma, de improviso. Porque en su mente y en sus corazón siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que se mejoraría, que a la larga el poder de Atenea regresaría, y que con su cosmos lo traería de vuelta a ella... a la vida...

Te dije, que el tiempo se acaba -alzo su mirada al espejo, para ver la imagen de Hades. Volteo atrás pero no había nadie.- Él no vera el amanecer, y Atenea no podrá hacer nada por detenerme...

Un trueno ilumino la noche, la silueta de Hades desapareciendo con la luz. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Si Atenea no podía ayudarle, ella si. Esta vez no era una guerra contra la humanidad. Y si antes no pudo hacer nada por ellos, podía hacer algo por él. Secándose con el dorso de su mano, se encamino al lugar donde encontraría lo necesitaba. Y no era la armadura. Si quería producir un milagro, necesitaba llegar al mundo de los muertos. Y solo había un camino.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos amigos!

Lamento mucho MUCHO la tardanza de esta actualización, pero de nuevo la vida laboral estorba. Lo malo es que es esta y no los fics los que me alimentan y visten, pero bueno, ya me acostumbre. Pero que dicen ¿valió o no la pena tanta espera? A mi me encanto este capitulo que como notaran esta recién salido, y no se preocupen por la continuación porque mi musa sigue inspirada y corte hasta aquí el capitulo para poder actualizar pero mis dedos tienen vida propia y siguieron escribiendo, pero como soy mala muajajajajajajajja los tendré un rato esperando lo que sigue jjajajajaja XD

Repito, NO se de medicina, y lo poco que sé es por ser fanática de ER (sala de Urgencias) de donde tome muchas referencia para todo lo que leyeron. Si algún doctor o doctora es tan amable de iluminarme se los agradeceré, en vía de mientras espero no haberme visto muy fantasiosa y que les haya gustado.

Imagino que ya suponen que es lo que sigue... ¡esta denso! Por alguna razón extraña mi musa se ha vuelto sádica -creo que debo quitarle el Dante´s Inferno. Aun nos debatimos sobre n par de cuestiones, pero no es nada que no podamos resolver -¡QUE ME DES EL CONTROL!- El final ya lo tengo más que claro, les gustara y no se lo esperan -creo.- Pero ya es tarde y debo madrugar, así que se portan bien y mándenme muchos chocolates, me dan energía y me hacen feliz, y cuando soy feliz, me llegan buenas ideas... o al menos se llaman ideas...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/E:**_

El siguiente es un fic hecho total y completamente con fines recreativos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, con situaciones y personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.

Detalles psicológicos, psiquiátricos y médicos pueden –_y ciertamente asi es_- estar errados, por favor, no tomen esto como una base o antecedente, solo obedezco a las locas ideas de mi musa.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada

* * *

**EL DIARIO **

"_Suicidio. Quizá desde que la humanidad empezó a razonar y a dividir entre el bien y el mal, este concepto entró de inmediato en lo que la gente considera como prohibido. Incluso la sola palabra ya denota un aire oscuro. Atentar contra la vida de uno mismo se considera un acto de cobardía, y en todas las religiones es castigado de una u otra cristianos reservan un sitio especial en el infierno a quienes acaben con su propia vida. Se dice que aquellos que cometen este acto de cobardía repetirán su muerte una y otra vez; que serán enterrados fuera de lo que consideran Tierra Santa; se les señalará con cruces y dagas en el corazón y en el cráneo; y sus tumbas podrán ser profanadas sin represalia alguna. También se habla de tormentos como no poder regresar a esta vida a terminar con los asuntos pendientes, ni poder ver de nuevo a los seres amados, y condenarte a vivir como una sombra, sin llegar al mundo de la luz y recibir el eterno descanso..._

_Pero nosotros, que peleamos por una diosa griega ¿qué podemos esperar nosotros si nuestra fe esta basada en un concepto antiguo al que solo nosotros permanecemos fieles? El caballero de oro de Virgo, Shaka, se decía que era la reencarnación del buda milenario, y que su muerte ante Saga, Shura y Camus fue un acto suicida que tomo por propia voluntad. Acompaño a Atenea hasta el infierno para pelear a su lado, y es muy probable que haya regresado al nirvana a esperar el momento de regresar al lado de la diosa. Hyoga, caballero del cisne, reza cada noche las oraciones católicas que su madre le enseño, y espera el día de su muerte para reencontrarse con ella en el sitio llamado Cielo, donde no existe dolor ni sufrimiento ni castigo... Para el resto, solo nos queda creer en la antigua religión, donde el suicidio era algo más que deshonrable si se ejercía con egoísmo. Un suicida podía ser enterrado pero no recibiría las monedas necesarias para poder pagarle a Caronte, y si no podía pagarle al barquero no sería llevado a la otra orilla. Si no puedes cruzar, solo te quedan dos opciones: intentar cruzar a nado y ser ahogado por las miles de almas que habitan el Aqueronte para terminar uniéndote a ellas, o permanecer en los campos de Asphodelos, esperando quizás a convertirte en un fantasma o que la misericordia de Hermes te lleve de vuelta a la vida o a finalmente recibir un castigo..."_

- ¡Ayuda por favor! -exclamo una enfermera saliendo de los baños.- ¡Es una emergencia!

Rápidamente un par de doctoras y un camillero que estaban cerca, se apresuraron a prestar apoyo a su compañera. Otra enfermera acercó rápidamente una camilla al ver que sacaban a una joven mujer inconsciente, pálida en extremo y sin respuesta a estímulos. Una de las doctoras daba la orden de encontrar alguna sala de trauma desocupada, mientras que la enfermera del baño salía con las manos llenas de frascos vacíos, todos de diversas pastillas que solo se daban con receta médica y cuyo uso se recomendaba en casos extremos y bajo una estricta supervisión médica

- No debe tener mucho tiempo inconsciente -dijo la otra doctora al percatarse que la chica aún estaba tibia- traigan equipo RCP de inmediato y necesito análisis de su sangre

- Doctora: tengo frascos vacíos de Fenotiazina, Naprosyn, Demerol...

- ¡Trauma 5 está libre! -dijo alguien más colgando el teléfono

- No tenemos tiempo de bajar, consigue un cuarto ¡de inmediato!

La enfermera atravesó medio piso lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando un cuarto desocupado. El equipo que se había juntado se instalo ahí, dando instrucciones para conseguir estudios, instrumentos y apoyo para salvar la vida de aquella mujer que, era obvio, deseaba suicidarse.

- ¿Habrá entrado con todo esto al hospital? -pregunto una de las doctoras, de cabello rojizo, llamada Atsuko.

- No lo creo -contesto la otra, una castaña de nombre Ilenia.- ¡Revisen los abastecimientos de todo este piso! Alguno tiene que estar roto, comparen los inventarios para determinar los frascos que faltan.

Al final del pasillo de Cuidados Intensivos, Shiryu alzo el rostro por el alboroto que empezó a escucharse. Vio a un grupo de doctores y enfermeros entrar a una habitación, no sabía qué ocurría y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Saori sostenía en sus manos la autorización Souta les dejo. Aún en blanco. En ella recaía la decisión de lo que pasaría con Shun si este no mejoraba. No tenía mucho tiempo para decidir: les dieron solo unos minutos más para decidir.

- June ya se tardo -comentó Hyoga.

- Necesita tiempo -la voz de Shiryu se oía lejana.

- ¿Saori? -preguntó Seiya a su lado.

En eso paso una enfermera entre ellos, entrando al cuarto en que atendían a Shun.

- No vamos a perderlo, no podemos -dijo la diosa al momento que firmaba.

Al mismo tiempo, el doctor Yamato salía del cuarto con la enfermera.

- ¿Y bien?

- Haga lo que sea necesario por favor -las manos de Saori temblaban.

- Tenga por seguro que lo haremos.

- ¡Doctor Souta! -un farmacéutico llegaba por otro de los extremos, se veía muy alterado.- ¡Doctor Souta, abastecimiento 5 fue saqueado!

- ¡¿Cómo que saqueado?

- ¡Alguien rompió la cerradura de la entrada y faltan frascos de sedantes, muchos! -replicó alarmado. Saori y sus caballeros miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

Las doctoras Yang y Shinoba atienden una sobredosis -comentó la enfermera que había entrado momentos antes.- Me pareció oír que entraron al cuarto 2178.

- Lleve esto al doctor Okada, regreso en unos minutos. Saori, este tranquila, Shun esta en buenas manos.

Rápidamente Souta y el farmacéutico avanzaron en la dirección que le indico la enfermera. Ella regresó adentro, llevando la orden.

Souta se dirigía para apoyar a sus compañeras. Si bien las dos eran completamente hábiles en su área, no estaban demasiado familiarizadas con las sobredosis, solo quería supervisar en caso de que tuvieran alguna duda. Sin embargo también había salido para alejarse un poco y despejar su mente, no porque Shun no le importara, pero no podía borrar de su mente el rostro triste de June. Si no se había desmayado cuando Okada les dijo que Shun podía morir, era porque debía tener una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Pero cuando entró a la habitación, la fuerza que él tenía se vino abajo. Ahí, con los síntomas vitales cayendo rápidamente, estaba June.

- ¡June!

- ¿La conoce doctor? -preguntó Ilenia.

- Si, es de la familia Kido ¿que ha pasado?

- Se bebió toda una bomba de tiempo -contestó Atsuko.

- Doctora, mi estación fue saqueada, traigo la lista de lo que falta.

Atsuko tomo la lista, los demás la vieron palidecer.

- Por Dios ¡acaso quiere morir! -dijo aventando la hoja por un lado.- Tendremos que aplicar un lavado gástrico

- No hay tiempo para eso -replicó Ilenia.

Yamato tomó la hoja, e igualmente se aterro.

- Shinoba tiene razón, Ilenia, es toda una mezcla de depresivos y sedantes. Procede con eso mientras...

En ese momento June empezó a fibrilar, su corazón estaba dejando de responder

- Carro de choque ¡rápido! -Yamato iba a acercarse a ayudar cuando una enfermera entró.

- ¡Doctor Souta! El paciente está fibrilando.

- ¡Pero qué! -de pronto se sentía dentro de una pesadilla.

- ¡Nosotras nos arreglamos, ve! -ordeno Ilenia.

Yamato de lanzo a toda carrera por el pasillo, la responsabilidad de Shun recaía completamente en él, sin embargo estaba preocupado por June, y seguramente Saori Kido no estaba enterada, es más, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que estaba pasando.

Y de pronto estaba frente a ellos. No podía ocultarles lo que pasaba...

- Señorita Kido, muchachos -dijo frenando su carrera. Saori se levanto ante su llamado.- Necesitan ser fuertes ante todo lo que esta pasando.

- ¿Todo lo que pasa? -Saori estaba nerviosa.

- La sobredosis que fui a ver... no sé por qué lo hizo pero las doctoras están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla

- ¿Salvarla? -preguntó Hyoga.- ¿¡Salvar a quién!

- June se tomo varios depresivos y sedantes en cantidades peligrosas -la noticia cayó inesperadamente, todos se quedaron paralizados.- No sé porque lo hizo pero les aseguro que agotaremos hasta el último recurso.

- ¡Esta seguro que es ella! -Hyoga lo tomó por la bata, Shiryu intervino para que lo soltara.

- ¡Hyoga cálmate!

- Vengo de verla, y debo ver a Shun, su estado también es critico. En cuanto tenga noticias... -Yamato entró de nuevo a la habitación de Shun.

- ¡Cómo es posible! -Seiya estrello el puño contra una pared.- Primero Shun y ahora ella...

- Voy a verla -Hyoga corrió en la dirección que antes había tomado Yamato.

- Quédate con Saori, Seiya -dijo Shiryu saliendo a detener a Hyoga antes de que hiciera una tontería.

- ¿Por qué...? -preguntó Saori, sentada en la silla, rompiendo en llanto. Seiya volvió a sentarse a su lado, la abrazó y sujeto su mano.

- No lo sé.

En ambos cuartos ocurría lo mismo. Los doctores aplicaban descargas para hacer que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara, pero no obtenían respuestas. La respiración de Shun ya era mínima y estaban intubándolo, y la temperatura corporal de June seguía bajando

Pero sin que pudieran verlo, a la entrada de donde June era atendida, una figura vestida en un manto negro aguardaba. Su piel era pálida y su cabello negro rojizo hacía que sus ojos, carentes de vida, lucieran más tétricos.

Hades avanzo hasta June, se colocó junto a ella y hablo a su oído.

- Así que quieres visitar el hades... se hará como tu quieras.

El monitor de June dejo de pitar de manera intermitente. Todos voltearon a ver. Una sola linea, recta, era lo único que se veía.

- ¡Doctora!

- ¡Eso no! ¡No te vas a morir en mi turno!

- ¡Apliquen una nueva inyección!

Y donde Shun estaba, los doctores ya habían detenido sus esfuerzos, el monitor permanecía igual desde hacía dos minutos: una sola linea recta, sin ningún cambio.

- Suspendan la reanimación -dijo Yamato.- Eso es todo.

- ¿Tu informarás a la familia?

- Tengo que hacerlo

- Hora de la muerte 3:22 am.

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, créanme. Mi musa ya estaba de nuevo lista para abandonar el fic, pero después de una "persuasiva" plática con ella pues... se logran muchas cosas. Si, hice corto este capitulo porque los venideros serán más largos. Una gran parte de esto ya la tenía lista, pero por una u otra cosa no podía publicar. Los dejo con esto mientras para que no me odien, prometo que pronto les tendré más.

Aprovechando, también estoy avanzando en Luz y Sombra, poco a poquito pero estoy retomando el hilo y la inspiración. Estoy revuelta con tantas y tantas ideas que incluso siento que ya estoy repitiendo en mis historias, denme un poco más de tiempo.

Como siempre, no sé de medicina pero si investigue un poco. Si algo no cuadra pues la culpa es de la musa que tiene hiperactividad, por eso es que nunca la encuentro cuando quiero publicar.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews y su tiempo en leerme!

Namarie!


	4. Chapter

_**A/E:**_

El siguiente es un fic hecho total y completamente con fines recreativos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, con situaciones y personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.

Detalles psicológicos, psiquiátricos y médicos pueden –_y ciertamente asi es_- estar errados, por favor, no tomen esto como una base o antecedente, solo obedezco a las locas ideas de mi musa.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada

* * *

**El Diario**

" _Cuando entrenaba en la isla, el maestro Albiore de Cefeo nos hizo leer La Iliada, La Odisea y la Divina Comedia, además de muchos otros mitos griegos que nos narraba por separado. Escogió esos tres libros por sus enseñanzas e inspiración. Recuerdo que mencionó algo así como textos indispensables en la formación de un caballero, al menos eso era lo que él opinaba. Mi maestro siempre tuvo la creencia de que un verdadero Caballero de Athena debía ser entrenado en cuerpo, mente y alma, siempre nos repetía que de nada servía la fuerza sin voluntad, la voluntad sin nobleza, la nobleza sin esperanza. Uno podía lanzar un golpe ¿pero cuál tendría mayor efecto: aquel que se lanzaba para dañar, o aquel que se lanzaba para defender? Solía mencionarnos que uno no debía ver lo que estaba matando, sino lo que estaba salvando... ¿Qué pensaría de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que había hecho? Ni siquiera yo misma sé por qué lo hice, aún me pregunto si siempre tuve otras opciones, si debí resignarme o esperar a que llegara lo inevitable._

_¿Cómo debería empezar? Quizá con un recuerdo cuando estaba muriendo, o un sentí como me elevaba por la sala, o el clásico vi una luz blanca que inundaba todo a mi alrededor... mi muerte no fue nada de eso. No hubo una lenta transición, no sentí como poco a poco se iban mis fuerzas. La oscuridad llegó de pronto y fue todo. No tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba, solo existían sonidos parecidos a voces, formas difusas, un constante movimiento. Mi ultima memoria es ese momento, en que abría todos los frascos y esperaba que la mezcla de fármacos hiciera lo suyo. Extraño. Dicen que aquellos que planean y piensan su muerte son los que nunca la llevan a cabo, que un suicida no piensa, actúa. Bueno, yo lo pensé. Pensé en morirme, y lo logre ¿Cómo sé que tuve éxito y que esto no es más que alucinaciones? He escuchado muchas veces cómo es que se vería, y no solo en libros, de cinco relatos diferentes formé mi propia imagen. Que lejos estaba de la realidad. El inframundo es mucho peor de lo que pensaba..."_

- / - / -

- ¿Acaso ya no esperan a que el ciclo se repita? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.- Athena debe tener muchos asuntos pendientes con el señor Hades, ¿cual es tu nombre, amazona?

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy parte de la orden de Athena?

- La armadura que llevas puesta para empezar -señaló.- Y a menos que ahora Athena trabaje para otros dioses, digamos que las de ustedes son un diseño patentado, amazona del Camaleón.

June trató de aparentar no sorprenderse cuando noto que, en efecto, vestía la armadura que hacía meses había abandonado, y que la misma no era desconocida para Caronte, el barquero.

- ¿Por qué estoy en la orilla del Aqueronte?

- No es a mi a quien debes hacer esas preguntas -respondió de mala gana sentándose en la barca.- Te llevaría con el señor Minos, pero...bueno, digamos que tomó unas vacaciones forzadas. El señor Lune se ocupa de todo por ahora, espero que por lo menos con él Si -replicó enfadado- tengas la amabilidad de presentarse.

- Lo lamento, soy June.

- ¿Solo June? ¡Vaya! Y yo que siempre pensé que a los caballeros les encantaba pavonearse con respecto a sus armaduras.

- Ese es el problema. Yo renuncié a la armadura, ni siquiera domino el séptimo sentido, mucho menos entiendo como puedo vestir una armadura si estoy...

- ¿Muerta? -apuntó al ver que June se quedaba callada.- Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que Athena y su caballero Pegaso se divirtieron con el señor Hades. Pero como ya te dije, si quieres respuestas solo tienes que pagar y te llevaré a ver al señor Lune.

- No tengo con qué pagarte -contestó sin poder evitar sentirse apenada por el tono en que Caronte esperaba que ella le diera algo de valor.

- ¿Acaso ahora los entierran y se olvidan del asunto? -pero al ver la cara de June cayó en cuenta.- Te suicidaste.

- No es lo que se espera de uno de nosotros ¿verdad?

- Zeus debe en verdad estar muy divertido con todo esto: antes los suicidas se ganaban un boleto directo al bosque del séptimo circulo y ahora resulta que debo transportarte ¡y gratis encima de todo!

- Tú no transportas a nadie que no te pague ¿cómo sé que a la mitad del camino no tratarás de echarme al río igual que -dudó para pronunciar sus nombres- igual que a los otros caballeros?

- Ellos eran hombres, tu por el contrario eres una chica, y muy linda -dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de June, ella no lo perdía de vista.- Y si lo que dices es cierto debe haber una muy buena razón por la que estés aquí y no allá. Sube -indicó una vez que él entró a la barca- te prometo que te dejaré en la otra orilla.

Sabiendo que no tenía opción, accedió. Finalmente era verdad, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, y necesitaba llegar hasta Guidecca. Hades debía estar ahí, y si lo encontraba, también hallaría a Shun.

- Por mi se va hasta la ciudad doliente -empezó a cantar luego de unos minutos.- Por mi se va al eterno sufrimiento, por mi se va a la gente condenada...

- ¿No te parece que es algo cruel? -preguntó June, consternando a Caronte.

- ¿Cruel? ¡¿Insinúas que mi canto es horrible?

- No, pero lo que cantas si lo es -contestó tranquilamente.- ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente castigo el solo llegar a este sitio? Quizá haya gente que en vida solo cause dolor, pena y muerte a los demás, pero creo que todos ellos tarde o temprano recibieron su castigo en vida. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar qué sienten todas esas almas cuando se acercan al arco y leen "abandonen toda esperanza" ? ¿Qué le queda a la gente tras su muerte, sino la esperanza? -Caronte retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido y confundido también. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esos argumentos, y no era la primera vez que ese tipo de almas cruzaban -a veces de forma voluntaria- el infierno.

- Hacía siglos que una amazona no venía por estos rumbos -dijo ignorando las palabras de June.- La última que vino fue la guerrero de la grulla... mmmmm, ahora que lo pienso me recuerdas algo a ella -dijo solo volteando a donde estaba June, pero evitando su mirada- aunque claro, la armadura de ella era mucho más diminuta, dudo que en verdad la protegiera en una pelea.

- Se llamaba Yuzuriha.

- Si, como sea -contestó enfadado.- Espero que sea una mujer quien ocupe esa armadura de nuevo o el sanador de armaduras tendrá mucho trabajo modificándola. A la tuya le fue muy bien, solo vi al caballero del Camaleón una vez: el último en morir cuando el señor Hypnos y el señor Thanatos le tendieron esa trampa a Cáncer y Altar. Me gusta más como se ve ahora.

- ¿Por eso supiste mi constelación?

- Es más fácil recordarlos cuando no cambian de dueño tan seguido, así no tengo que memorizar todas y cada una de las variaciones que se les ocurren. Athena debería tener armaduras para hombres y armaduras para mujeres.

- Athena no hace distinciones entre sus guerreros ¿acaso Hades si?

Caronte siguió remando sin decir nada más. Entablar una conversación no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, aunque debía admitir que después de siglos y siglos con las mismas personas, era hasta cierto punto agradable estar con alguien nuevo y diferente. Debía estar loco para pensarlo. Un guerrero de Hades platicando con una amazona de Athena ¿qué más podía esperar de todas formas? Bueno, salvo el hecho de haberse topado de nuevo con esa alma. Eran inconfundibles: no necesitaban brillar ni emitir alguna luz o halo luminoso como era la creencia popular. No. Bastaba su mirada para que los reconocieran. Seres de oscuridad como ellos no podían soportarla, y a la vista de los demás, humanos sobre todo, eran de esas personas que te agradaban con solo verlas.

Y quizá esa era la razón por la que, pese a haberse suicidado, estaba ahí, tal vez para recorrer el infierno.

- ¿Y puedo saber, por qué te suicidaste? -preguntó luego de varios minutos.

- Vine por alguien -contestó sombría. La cara de Caronte tomó un gesto burlón.

- ¿Quien eres, Orfeo? Porque déjame decirte que se perdió de por lo menos dos reencarnaciones, y no creo que vaya a reencarnar luego de como termino todo.

- ¿Tú cómo puedes saber eso?

- Simplemente lo sé. Nadie sale del Infierno, mucho menos ahora que mi señor se ha ido de nuevo. Tu intento de sacrificio fue inútil, espero tengas suerte en Dicasterion.

El bote se detuvo al chocar con la orilla. Caronte había cumplido su palabra y June ahora estaba en el territorio de Hades. No había vuelta atrás. Pese a todo sabía que las palabras del espectro eran ciertas "nadie sale". Los muertos menos. Pero ella nunca pensó en salir realmente.

- Solo te diré esto una vez -dijo mientras daba la vuelta al bote para regresar.- En este sitio, nada es lo que parece.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias... por ayudarme.

- No te ayude -replicó molesto.- ¡Bah! Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, debo estar tan loco como tú.

Caronte desapareció en la distancia. June entonces tomó el camino hacia el tribunal, imaginándose lo que le aguardaba, pues no era un caballero rumbo a una guerra sagrada, era un alma culpable de atentar contra si misma. Peor aún, era un mortal retando a un dios, y estaba segura por eso que el camino no seria fácil.

- / - /-

Dicasterion, el tribunal de justicia, se encontraba en la cima de una montaña. El ascenso era por medio de unas escaleras de piedra aparentemente talladas en el mismo suelo. Volteó para ver el cielo. No le sorprendió encontrarse solo con negros nubarrones. La visibilidad en el hades provenía de la luz de los volcanes activos, ríos de fuego y los propios relampagos. Estaba oscuro, húmedo y frío. Extraño después de todo, siempre creyó que al estar muerto todas esas sensaciones desaparecían.

- Bueno, eso es cuando uno va a los Campos Elíseos -le respondió alguien a sus espaldas. June se volteó para prestar su atención a quien aparentemente había leído su mente.

- ¿Tú...?

- No, no leo mentes. Pero al ver como tratas de cubrirte con tus manos cada vez que pasan las ráfagas de viento, me supuse que debes preguntarte el por qué.

- Debe ser cortesía del Inframundo ¿no? Librar a las almas del dolor y sufrimiento cuando justamente llegaron aquí para ser condenadas y castigadas no tendría mucha lógica.

- Una joven culta -señalo sentándose en uno de los escalones.

- ¿Quién eres?

- De nada sirve que me presente, no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerme con vida, así que es inútil que te mencione cómo me hacía llamar cuando estaba allá arriba -contestó el joven, de ojos cafés.

- Quizá. Pero como dicen haz fama y échate a dormir.

- Usualmente los caballeros cuando se suicidan lo hacen por salvar a otros.

- Eso es lo que vine a hacer: voy a salvar a alguien a quien quiero.

- ¿Moriste en una batalla? Creí que ya no estaban en guerra.

- No necesitamos pelear para dar la vida por otras personas ¿fuiste un caballero de Athena?

- Lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Así que ¿moriste para venir a salvar a alguien?

- Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, hacen que me sienta como una tonta.

- No fue mi intención ofenderte. Al contrario, creo que lo que hiciste fue algo muy valiente -dijo mientras se ponía de pie frente a June.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?

- Dar tu vida por otra persona, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero saber que con tu muerte permites que alguien más tenga una esperanza... -el joven parecía absorto en sus recuerdos.- Ya debes saberlo, pero lo que te espera no es fácil. Debes llegar a Guidecca, Hades está ahí. Para hacerlo hay que cruzar el Inframundo. Quizá ya no haya espectros contra los cuales pelear, pero eso no te garantiza que el camino sea seguro. No olvides quien eres.

- ¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo...! - pero el joven desapareció.- Bueno, espero que recuerdes bien el mapa del Inframundo -dijo para sí mientras continuaba su ascenso.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada del tribunal silencioso. La pesada puerta estaba abierta, y como se exigía, entro en silencio. Debía escapar a la sentencia que recibiría, y gracias a los relatos de Seiya, era mejor no provocar la ira de Lune.

La sala estaba completamente desierta. Ni siquiera se veían esqueletos custodiando dentro o fuera ¿en verdad Athena y los caballeros habían acabado con todos?

- ¡Por fin llegas! -desde lo alto de las escaleras en que estaba su escritorio, Lune bajó con el Libro de los Muertos en su mano izquierda. La única reacción que se le ocurrió a June fue arrodillarse cuando el espectro estuvo frente a ella.

- Lamento importunarlo, Lune de Balrog.

- Me molestan mucho las falsas alabanzas -dijo empezando a caminar a la salida posterior del templo. Intuyendo que debía seguirlo, June se mantenía a cierta distancia detrás de el.- Junet de Chamaleon. Naciste un diecisiete de abril en las regiones altas de Etiopía. Fuiste abandonada cuando tenías un año y adoptada por Albiore de Cefeo, que te entrenó para ser amazona al servicio de Athenea aunque realmente nunca participaste de los conflictos. Renunciaste a tu armadura hace unos meses y has estado viviendo en Japón a expensas de la reencarnación de Athena.

- Eso no es completamente cierto...

- ¡Guarda silencio! -gritó girándose hacia ella.- Aun no he terminado: golpeabas a tus compañeros, desobedeciste las ordenes de tu maestro en repetidas ocasiones, rompiste leyes impuestas por Athena, no acudiste a sus llamados y cometiste suicidio. Aún después de escuchar todo esto ¿te atreves a contradecirme?

- Tuve que actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

- Todos los humanos son iguales. Aseguran que no tuvieron opción, que no sabían que hacer o que actuaron por impulso ¡son solo mentiras!

- ¿Usted nunca fue humano?

- ¿¡Qué cosa! -la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lune.

- Tengo entendido que los espectros de Hades alguna vez fueron humanos, y que renunciaron a todo para poder vivir y servir la dios del Inframundo. Pero si en verdad alguna vez fue humano ¿ha olvidado por completo lo que es tener sentimientos? Estar triste, enojado, frustrado, alegre o no saber qué hacer es inherente a la condición humana. Nadie puede tener control de sus emociones todo el tiempo, es ilógico.

- ¡Deja de darme explicaciones porque solo pierdes tu tiempo!

- No trato de justificarme. Si, soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa y no voy a negarlo, pero así como hice el mal, también fui capaz de hacer cosas por amor... vine a salvarlo aunque signifique que yo tenga que quedarme aquí.

- La reencarnación de Hades no saldrá nunca. No debió desafiar su destino.

- Ya perdí lo mas importante que tenía -dijo deteniéndose.- Él lo era todo para mi, más que mi diosa y por haber dicho eso que que estoy condenándome aún más, pero se lo suplico, debe haber alguna forma de que Shun vuelva a ser lo que era.

- ¿Sabes que él está aquí por la voluntad de Hades, cierto? -Lune estaba en la calzada para tomar el puente.- Y también debes saber que estás aquí por voluntad de él.

Lune avanzó por la calzada, June seguía caminando unos pasos detrás suyo.

- El Valle del Viento Negro -dijo señalando hacia el fondo.- Es un desierto de rocas, golpeado incesantemente por vientos tormentosos y lluvia glacial, golpeando y sacudiendo a los pecadores de amor, los culpables de lujuria y deseos desenfrenados por obtener algo. Tu deseo desesperado de recuperar al caballero de Andrómeda te hace merecedora de esta prisión, sin embargo -de nuevo se giró para quedar frente a ella,- el señor Hades te ha concedido una oportunidad. Si logras salir del valle con "vida" -mencionó sarcásticamente- llegarás inmediatamente al Bosque de los suicidas. El lugar que verdaderamente te corresponde por el mayor de tus pecados. Ahí tendrás que enfrentarte a las arpías y perros negros, los cuales te cazarán sin piedad. Si es que logras salir llegarás a Guidecca donde Hades te espera.

- Supongo que no contaré con ayuda de ninguna clase.

- Podrás usar tu cosmos, si es que no has olvidado como hacerlo -se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior del Tribunal.- Si fallas, bueno, realmente desearas no haber desafiado a un dios.

La puerta se cerró tras Lune, dejándola de nuevo sola. Fijó su atención al valle que le esperaba.

"_En verdad no tengo opción. Hades cree que voy a darme por vencida, pero no conoce lo que el espíritu y la voluntad humana pueden hacer. Esto es una trampa pero aún así lo haré. Esto ya no es solo por mi, es por Athena, por Ikki, por Hyoga y Shiryu que están esperándote en la Tierra... cualquier futuro que pudiera imaginar contigo se ha ido, pero no podía dejarte un momento más atrapado aquí. Hades no se detendrá hasta matarte y no hubiera podido vivir con el recuerdo de haberte dejado partir. No sé si mi cosmos realmente vaya a servirme de algo, dista por mucho de ser considerado como digno para un caballero de bronce, pero aún así lo haré. Espero que Athena, donde sea que se encuentre, esté rezando por ti... hacerlo por mi es inútil." _

_- _Resiste Shun.

Así fue que se encaminó a su primer desafío.

Y Hades, desde Giudecca, observaba atentamente.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola nuevamente! Ya era hora de que me apareciera por aquí ¿no? :P No fue intencional, la verdad es que no estaba segura de como continuar. No quería hacer una recreación de toda la Divina Comedia, ni del viaje que ya hemos visto en sus dos versiones -Kurumadiense y Lost Canvas-. Así que, tomando en cuenta mis propias locas ideas espero haber hecho algo bueno.

Ya sé que se preguntan ¿quién es ese que habló con June en las escaleras? Una sorpresita cuya identidad será revelada más adelante. No les puedo decir más de este hecho o se echara a perder PERO espero que les guste.

Respecto a sus comentarios pasados, ya existen las teorías de que Hades pretende algo con June... no lo había pensado pero me agrada la idea XD es broma. La verdad es que Hades no está interesado en ella... todavía.

Y si, ya sé que este capitulo me quedo muy cortito pero el siguiente es más largo, atravesaremos el infierno... se nota que es Octubre, y eso que no he visto películas de terror, pero como soy niña halloween tengo las influencias malignas incluidas muajajajaja

Bueno, es de madrugada y mañana -o mejor dicho mas al rato- tengo que levantarme temprano. Así que muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Nos vemos -espero que pronto!

Namarie! :D


End file.
